outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Your Mother's Commandment
}} |season = 6 |number = 2 |image = Image: 1.jpg |caption = Loretta and Eric |airdate = July 20, 2010 |previous = What A Rash And Bloody Deed Is This |next = To A Radiant Angel Link’d }} Do Your Mother's Commandment was the second episode of Season Six. Synopsis Van embraces the law; Loretta embraces Eric and Judd’s time may well be up. Plot Cheryl gets an unexpected visit from Bailey, pushily suggesting that Cheryl should change her plea. Cheryl, who already has a low opinion of Bailey, tells her to get lost. But Bailey is aware that Cheryl is protective of Van, so sets about proving her worth. Van has the crazy notion of pleading guilty as solidarity, but Bailey argues that real solidarity, as condoned by Cheryl, would be to get Van off the charge, along with Munter and everyone else. Van is swayed and Bailey convinces the troops of her plan. And Van also gets the impression he’s Bailey’s real interest . . . Pascalle is stepping up to be the new Cheryl, which is annoying Loretta greatly. And when Eric has cash and has not been sleeping in the caravan, Loretta is suspicious. Discovering a cache of stolen heat pumps, she offers Eric a deal. Judd is perturbed that Cheryl has stopped fighting and is accepting her fate, but she argues she’s being practical. Pascalle is piqued that Eric and Loretta have formed an unholy alliance, but is accosted by Van and Bailey. Pascalle too busy to worry about pathetic charges, but Bailey convinces Pascalle that if she makes a statement, she can stay out of court. Pascalle visits Cheryl, determined her mother will not worry, but Cheryl is disturbed to find Bailey is now representing everyone. Jethro visits Van, to find Van labouring under the delusion that he can get off his charges. Jethro is angry that Bailey is making promises she can’t keep, and susses that she might be using Van to get to Cheryl. Bailey is not deterred by Jethro’s warnings, and since he’s turned up he can give her a statement. Pascalle finds Loretta has allowed Eric to move into her office, and when Falani turns up, Pascalle knows something dodgy is going down. But she’s shocked to find Judd thinks this is situation normal – and maybe it’s time they all moved on. Pascalle realises that Judd is thinking of leaving, but when she takes this to Jethro, he just thinks it’s about time. Pascalle confronts Loretta about her illegal activities and Judd’s departure, but Loretta blames Cheryl. She’s abandoned them, so why shouldn’t they all turn to crime? At this, Pascalle can no longer maintain her rosy fiction of life at West house and reveals all to Cheryl – including the fact that Judd is leaving. Munter is amused to realise Van has a crush on his lawyer, and Van even invites her on a date. Then Van finds that all of the tight seven are off their charges, except him. Betrayed, he confronts Bailey, only to find she did call him, but he forgot to top up his phone. Bailey tells Jethro how she finessed the prosecution, who are worried about Gerard’s stalker history being made public. Jethro is grudgingly impressed, but can’t convince a despairing Cheryl to change her mind. Van is outed going on a date, and Pascalle tries to make him accept Eric as a flatmate. Van’s date with Bailey ends with no rooting, but he’s sure it’s serious. This is proved when he wakes to find Bailey in bed with him. Unfortunately, it’s a dream and his bedmate is none other than his new flatmate, Eric. Pascalle gives up trying to be Cheryl, and takes refuge in rum and coke and getting pissed with Loretta. Cheryl confronts Judd over his plans. Judd points out that by pleading guilty, Cheryl is effectively ending the relationship. He believes Cheryl was only defending Pascalle when she lashed out at Gerard, and is frustrated that Cheryl has stopped fighting and given up on all of them. Cheryl, swayed by this emotional appeal, makes a decision. And Bailey finds she has achieved her objective – Cheryl now wants to change her plea. Category:Episodes